


Under Her Wing

by TheLifeErotique



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Impregnation, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-04-25 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeErotique/pseuds/TheLifeErotique
Summary: When Mary finds out that her son Bradley has become enamored with the purity of chastity until marriage she decides to take his girlfriend Priya into her own hands.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	1. Prom Night

_When it comes down to it,_ Priya reflected, _it's a damn good thing I love him so much._

She sat on a lawn chair in the front yard of one of her high school's clique of popular rich kids, her boyfriend Brad passed out drunk on the ground beside her. The house was the chosen venue for the prom after-party - at least, it was if you were also one of the rich kids, or attached to one as it was in Priya's case. Priya's family was not rich by anyone's stretch of the imagination - how they managed to pay tuition fees for the private school she attended was something she didn't even want to imagine. The only child of a French father and an Indian mother, Priya Martin shared her mother's lightish brown skin, her large breasts and narrow waist, and her delicate, cute features. Her eyes were large and slightly tilted up at the outer corners, a deep chocolate brown framed with heavy lashes. She played field hockey which kept her in good shape, and participated in the glee club, ignoring the yawning divide between the music geeks and the sports jocks.

Even so, the massive tuition that was charged for the Hardwicke Academy left the family with relatively little. It was her parents' hope that attending the best school in the country would set Priya up on a lucrative career trajectory, paying back their investment in her future. It also meant there wasn't really money in the budget for shoes and expensive dresses for prom, or for hair and make up to go with such things. So how did she find herself here, wearing a dress that cost more than $2000, shoes that cost $400, and the product of several hours of attention from make up artists and hair stylists that left her looking like a princess, and with her thigh-length lustrous black hair curled and pinned up? Well, that was all thanks to one person...

* * *

Mary Caldwell, single mother of Bradley Caldwell, was a force to be reckoned with. She came from money, that was true, but had worked hard all her adult life to nurture that money and help it to grow, while also being the best parent to her only son as she could. When Brad met Priya on her first day at Hardwicke Academy he came home and enthused to his mother about the beautiful girl he'd met that day. Mary knew at that point, with a mother's instinct, that the relationship between them would be something special. It took a month or so before Brad brought the then-16 year old Priya around, and Mary found out that her son's description of the girl's looks had been something of an understatement.

More than that, though, was her personality - sweet, and eager to please without being in your face about it, Priya just quietly helped where she could, and did what needed doing without complaining. Mary adored that kind of personality, in both her private and professional lives. It made things so much easier when everyone did as they were told without complaining.

When, shortly after Priya's 18th birthday it came time for senior prom and her hopelessly awkward romantic of a son actually _asked_ his girlfriend if she would accompany him, Priya had come to Mary with a dilemma. She wanted to go, but there was no way her family could afford everything necessary for attending prom at a place like Hardwicke. Mary, of course, didn't hesitate, and offered to pay for anything Priya might need - dress, shoes, hair and make up, the whole nine yards. She loved her son, and loved - more than loved, if she was honest with herself - his girlfriend, and just wanted them to have a good time.

Shopping for the necessary items was something of an ordeal for Mary. Not because she hated shopping - in point of fact she loved it - but because it meant she was seeing... more of Priya than she had expected. Being with her in changing rooms as she stripped out of one dress after another meant that Mary was forced to confront something she had been trying desperately to ignore: she was attracted to Priya. Deeply, fiercely attracted. And this was a problem because of the secret she carried from all but a select few.

Mary was a futa - tall, statuesque, Amazonian, even. Curvaceous in an almost exaggeratedly feminine manner, long red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a cock hanging between her thighs that outshone any man's when she was flaccid, and utterly dwarfed them when she was erect. And erect was the problem right now. With gaffe and tape and careful tucking she kept herself hidden away when in public, but spending time around this nubile young teenager was making things terribly difficult for her. She tried to distract herself with conversation.

"So, Priya, darling? How are things with you and Bradley?"

"Oh, fine, thank you, Mrs Caldwell."

"Please, I told you: call me Mary."

"Sorry, Mary... yes, things are... are just fine." Priya swallowed a sigh before it could emerge, but Mary was far too astute to miss that.

"Come now, darling," she said soothingly, standing behind Priya and helping adjust the fall of the cowl neck of the gown she was trying on. "You can tell me anything. It's just us girls here."

"It's nothing, really. Certainly nothing his Mom would want to hear about."

Mary gave a decidedly unladylike snort. "Try me."

"It's... just that... we've never, umm..."

"Never... what? Gone all the way? Is that it? I mean, do you want to?"

"I do! He's very handsome and so sweet, and I've tried to, but he always pushes me away. He says he wants to save himself for marriage."

"He... wait, _what_? He wants to save himself for marriage? Wherever did he get a notion like that? Certainly not from me..."

"The school hired a new company to do sex-ed stuff a year or so back now. There was a note sent home about it, I think? They were teaching abstinence as the only true path to contraception... I don't really know. I stopped listening after a while. We already did sex-ed at my last school, and that was a proper education - about condoms and dams and consent. But I guess Brad took it to heart. He's determined to wait, and wants me to wait with him."

The blood drained out of Mary's head to... somewhere else, and she stopped listening for a moment. All sorts of dark fantasies started to pour through her head, mostly of Priya pinned beneath her as their bodies joined in the sweet agony of sex. But... that was would be poaching, and Bradley was a sensible boy. He'd surely see reason if presented with the right argument. And Mary knew just how to make that argument. She _had_ to give him the chance before she made any kind of move. It was only fair - she loved her son, but there was no way he could compete with her if she didn't give him a chance.

"That is just terrible," she said to Priya, her voice ringing with sympathy. "But I think I have an idea how we can break my erstwhile son of this notion of abstinence and chastity. We'll come back for the dress later, my dear. Right now it's time we went to _La Belle Femme_. It's a boutique lingerie store run by a good friend of mine. She'll help us."

* * *

And that was how Priya ended up sitting next to her blackout-drunk boyfriend who, even drunk as a lord before he had passed out, had tearfully thanked her for testing his resolve so he could prove to her his fidelity and loyalty - or something like that. By the end of the babbling speech he was slurring and so close to passing out that he was both crying and swaying. She was only glad he didn't also vomit on her. The lingerie she was wearing, combined with the dress and the very expensive ministrations of hair and make up stylists hadn't helped. He'd doubled down, and now she was left wondering if they really had a future together.

She sighed and retrieved her cell phone from inside her bra, and punched up Mary's contact, hesitating a moment before she hit dial. 

It rang for a moment before a voice thick with sleep said, "mmh, hello? Priya?"

"Uh... hi, Mary. Look, I'm really sorry to disturb you so late--"

"It's no trouble, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"I-- Could you maybe come and pick us up? Brad's a little - okay a lot drunk, and I don't exactly have the money for a cab..."

Mary rubbed her eyes, yawned and said, "yes. Yes of course. What's the address?"

* * *

It was less than forty minutes later. Mary had arrived, and she and Priya had poured Brad into the back seat, buckling him up. Priya rode up front with her boyfriend's mother, feeling guilty about calling her out so late. Mary did her best to disabuse the young girl of the notion, and decided instead to see how her plan had unfolded.

"So... did you get anywhere with him. With... you know..."

Priya dropped her head into her hands and groaned. "No... Mrs Caldwell - Mary. I swear, I tried. I let him see the stockings, and the garter belt. I even got him alone and pulled his hands onto my... my... y'know, breasts and everything. And nothing! He just started in on this speech thanking me for testing him and letting him prove himself to me. I don't get it. Am I just that ugly or something? That completely unattractive? I mean, I hoped that with this pretty clothes you bought me and the make up and the hair and everything that he might show a little bit of interest... but I guess I'm just that unattractive."

Priya's voice broke on the last word. She sniffled, a tear dropping from one of her eyes. Mary wrenched the wheel over and pulled over on the side of the secluded road they were driving down. She undid her seatbelt and turned to look at Priya.

"Listen to me, sweetheart. You are far, far from ugly. If my idiot son has some twisted notion of the purity of chastity or some religious crap in his head that is no reflection on you. If he can't see the gorgeous treasure he has in front of him and grab it with both hands then... then..."

_Fuck it_, she thought to herself as she reached out and pulled Priya into a kiss.

There was nothing chaste about this. The older woman's grip was strong, her breath sweet and warm as it spilled across the surprised girl's face. Priya's eyes opened wide as Mary's lips pressed to hers, and her tongue pressed into Priya's mouth. Priya stiffened, then melted against the older woman's body, one of Mary's hands cupping the back of her neck. She felt like her world hung from that contact, everything shrinking to it. She only registered that her seatbelt had been undone as it related to the fact that nothing was restraining her from leaning fully against her boyfriend's mother. She was almost dragged out of her seat, the sounds of their breathing and the soft whimpers Priya made as Mary's possessive kiss deepened even further a strange counterpoint to the gentle snoring of the drunk boy in the back seat.

Priya didn't know what to do with her hands, so they simply flailed about helplessly as the kiss went on and on with a kind of primal hunger that the younger girl had only ever dreamt of. Mary felt the blood within her surge, and having left the house with such haste, remebered she hadn't exactly had time to secure herself properly. She was wearing a nightgown and a dressing gown, with the latter having now fallen open and the former tenting obscenely as her erection swiftly rose.

_In for a penny, in for a pound..._

She took Priya's hand and pressed it to her erection. Priya froze as she felt the vital warmth pulsing through the silk under her hand, pulling back slightly from the kiss to look up into Mary's eyes. With deliberate slowness the older woman kept one hand on the back of Priya's neck, and with the other pulled her nightgown up to reveal the towering cock standing up between her thighs.

"You aren't ugly. And if my son can't see that you are a beautiful young woman with needs, just know that I _can_."

Priya's eyes moved to the cock, and locked there as if mesmerised. Her mouth hung open in shock, and Mary could resist no longer. She pressed on Priya's neck, guiding the girl's head down to the tip of her cock. It truly was like Priya was mesmerised, because she didn't resist, just letting her mouth be pressed against the swollen crown of Mary's cock. Her lips spread over the tip, and the older woman gave a heartfelt groan of pleasure as she pushed and pushed until she felt the young woman's lips press in behind her glans.

"Yes, that's it babygirl. Suck it... mmh yes suck it. I love that. God it feels so much better than I'd imagined, all those times I jacked off thinking about that tight little body of yours, your hot little mouth. I want you. If you want me you'll suck my fucking cock now..."

And suck Priya did. Helplessly drooling over the member that was stretching her jaw open almost painfully, pulling her lips taut. Both of her small hands wrapped as far around the silky-skinned shaft as they could, and even then there was so much of it she couldn't get a hold of. Mary's hand shifted up into her hair, gripping the coiled locks as she worked Priya's head up and down her shaft, showing her how to move, and all the while telling her to keep sucking, complementing her on being such a good little slut.

Priya was somewhat surprised when Mary put the car into gear and took off down the road again. She tried to raise her head, but the older woman's surprising strength forced her even further down. She gave a muffled choking sound as the head of her boyfriend's mother's cock was pressed to the back of her inexperienced throat. Mary chuckled and groaned. "I love the sound of you choking on my cock, baby. Don't worry, we'll teach you to take it all. But later, for now... fuck, where is it... where is it. I used to come here all the t-- ah! There is it."

The car lurched as Mary suddenly took a turning at speed, and then bounced around as she drove down a gravel path. When the car came to a stop She pulled Priya unceremoniously off her cock, and pulled her back up for another kiss. She did physically drag the young woman across to her seat this time, and out of the car with her. Priya looked around at the secluded, heavily wooded spot they had stopped in, at a little cul de sac at the end of a gravel road. She didn't get much time to admire the view, however, as Mary pulled her around to the front of the car, pushing her down onto the hood.

Pressed face down onto the warm hood of the car, her legs pushed open by the clearly dominant older woman behind her, Priya whimpered as her dress was flipped up onto her back and her thong was pulled down. Mary took a moment to admire the round, smooth cheeks once more before she landed a heavy swat on one of them, enjoying the sight of how they jiggled. Priya tried to lift herself up, to express her hesitancy over what was going on and how fast it was going there, but Mary's hand pressed down between her shoulder blades. The heavy, now slick head of her cock pressed between Priya's legs, rubbing up and down against her slit.

"Mmmh yes, I can feel how wet you are, babygirl. You want this, don't you? Yeah, don't lie. I can feel it."

Priya was still too shocked by what was happening, how perverse it was, to voice a single word before Mary started to feed her massive, thick cock into her pussy. Priya made a strangled sound of pain and pleasure as she was unceremoniously stretched open, her feet lifting off the ground as her legs curled in. Mary rocked her hips slowly, each thrust of her cock carrying more of herself into the young girl, deeper into her gripping, pulsing cunt. She bottomed out not even halfway in, and held herself there. Leaning down to press her heavy breasts to Priya's back, she bit down on her earlobe, chuckling in her ear. 

Releasing the soft little lobe she murmured. "I'm not quite half way inside you, baby. Mm I love to hear those whimpers, those moans. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to learn how to take all of me. I will get every inch inside this cunt, your ass, your mouth. You're going to be my little fuck toy."

She gripped Priya's hair and lifted her head, making her look into the back seat of the car. "Look at him. He doesn't appreciate you. He doesn't know what he's missing. Ooh your cunt is so hot and fucking tight. I just want to pound you all night long. And I will, too. But right now look at him. You don't belong with him. You belong with me. But we can't let him know that. This is going to be our secret. I'd tell you to nod if you agree, but, well, you are a little stuck right now. So just let these woods know how good you feel."

With that she drew her hips back and slammed forward. The car rocked on its suspension as she fucked the helpless young girl under her, driving every inch that she could into the teenager's tight, virgin cunt. Priya's arousal dripped down her thighs and into her stockings, coating the car's radiator grill as she was fucked, and fucked well. Mary straightened up, grunting like an animal as she drilled her son's girlfriend in thrust after thrust. Priya's cries of pleasure and pain, one now far outweighing the other, echoed through the woods as she gave herself over to the Amazonian woman who had her firmly in her grasp.

When her orgasm hit she nearly passed out. Her body tensed, shivering, almost convulsing. Her veins felt like they were on fire, and Mary gave an almost feline roar of pleasure as the already crushingly tight hole squeezed her even more. She thrust in all the way and unleashed a titanic load inside Priya. They bucked and shuddered together, souls mingled, until Priya went limp in Mary's grip. There was no longer any hesitation in the older woman's movements, no reluctance, and no thought of her son's finer feelings. 

She pulled herself from inside Priya, helping the small girl to pull up her panties in the vain hope of containing the seed dripping from within her, and saw her seated and buckled up again. With her nightgown once more concealing her cock, Mary put the car back into gear, reversed to the road and drove to her suburban home like a bat out of hell. She pulled up in the drive way and into the garage, then went around to the rear passenger door. With a strength that no longer surprised Priya she lifted her son out and carried him into the house. It was the work of a few minutes to put him on the couch with a bucket, a large glass of water and two aspirin. Priya covered him with a blanket, and was just tucking it in when Mary grabbed her and dragged her upstairs.

Downstairs the unconscious teenager slumbered, his dreams of seeing Priya in a white dress, walking down the aisle, and the beautiful life they would have together.

Upstairs the subject of his dreams was stripped naked except for the sheer black stockings and garter belt, on her back on his mother's bed. Mary stood above her, and Priya looked up at the gigantic shaft of her cock, still glistening with Priya's own juices and the traces of Mary's cum. Now she had the opportunity to see the two balls in their sack just below Mary's shaft, the way they filled the sack completely, nestled up close to the shaft and as big as softballs, at least. She had an opportunity to see them much, much closer soon as Mary guided her cock back into Priya's mouth. On her back, with her head hanging over the edge of Mary's bed, she soon felt the head of Mary's cock press to the entrance of her throat. 

Mary massaged her neck, speaking softly and soothingly as she gently worked her hips forward. Priya's mouth filled with saliva, and soon she was forced to swallow it. This was just what Mary had been waiting for. She thrust almost violently forward, and watched from above as an obscene bulge appeared in the teenager's throat. A tightness like nothing else surrounded her member as she pressed into Priya's throat, working quickly to get every inch of herself inside. Priya, for her part, bucked hard when Mary forced her way down her throat. She'd known the older woman was going to do something like it, but it was still a shock. All of her air was cut off, there was no room to breathe and cock filled her throat from side to side, much more than she would have thought she could take. She was completely helpless, able only to suck and watch as Mary's heavy balls first approached here, then started to buffet against her face as every rigid inch of Mary's swollen cock was lodged in her gullet.

The blood sang in Priya's ears, but she could still clearly hear Mary's moan of pleasure as she ground her hips against the young girl's face. She pressed her knees into the side of the mattress on either side of Priya's head, then slowly pulled her cock back far enough for the young girl to breathe.

"Just tap my leg if you need to take a break, okay, babygirl?"

She didn't wait for a response from Priya - what would be the point, after all - but instead rolled her hips forward again. Priya's muscles and lungs burned, her throat ached as Mary lodged herself to the hilt again, but this time bounced herself off the diminutive teenager's face and started to fuck her throat. She moaned loudly, one of her hands on her own breast, and the other squeezing Priya's tightly as she slid her titanic length in and out of the girl's grasping, squeezing gullet. She muttered words of encouragement and degradation as she started to get into her rhythm, moving faster, and with more and more force.

"Yes, that's it. Good girl. Such a good girl. Such a good little slut for Mommy. A perfect, dirty little whore just begging for Mommy's fat cock. God, look at you, I can smell your cunt from here. You want more, don't you. Don't you. Yes, you do, fucking filthy little whore. I love it. Love your throat around me..."

On and on it went for what felt to Priya like an eternity, and to Mary like nothing more than a few seconds before the heavy balls bouncing off Priya's face tightened up against Mary's shaft, and the older woman stuffed every inch down the teenager's throat, unleashing a torrent of thick, sticky cum into her belly. Her hips thrust forward with each pulse of her orgasm, trying to cram even more inside her, until Mary made herself pull out. Her orgasm roared on, spraying thick pearly ropes of cum across Priya's face, into her hair and over her chest, leaving her with a mouthful of creamy, delicious sperm and coating her in a fine glaze.

Priya swallowed the thick mouthful, gasping and panting as her airway was suddenly freed. She coughed, her voice croaking slightly from the brutal treatment Mary just gave her as she said, "yes, please, Mommy... more!"

Mary grinned wolfishly at those words, grabbing Priya's legs and spinning her around on the bed. She climbed onto the bed, straddling the smaller girl on all fours. "More? You want more of Mommy's cock, my sweet little angel? Well I'll be happy to oblige."

Mary gripped Priya around the waist and pushed her up the bed until the smaller girl was sitting up against the piled pillows. Lowering her head, she locked her eyes on Priya's, and slid her tongue across her damp, cum-stained folds. Priya gasped and slapped a hand down on the bed, arching her back and moaning loudly as Mary's tongue slid across her sensitive clitoris, then dug in between her labia. Swipe after swipe, she lapped at the younger girl's pussy, her lips sealing against her mound and suckling at the sweet, pliant flesh. Priya's legs squeezed around Mary's head as she arched and lifted her hips, a hand pressing into Mary's head.

She couldn't constrain herself, her tone rising and rising as Mary pressed her tongue between her folds and flicked it back and forth over her clit. Each touch of her clit make Priya's hips jerk, and the young girl could feel the pressure rising within herself. It was like all the secret nights in her bedroom, in the darkness, her fingers slippery between her own thighs, but magnified by a thousand. Mary feasted on her cunt, drinking the sweet nectar and the residue of her own cum from the teenager's folds, following her as she flew towards the cliff and, with a strangled scream of pleasure, disappeared over it. She bucked and cried out her pleasure to the humid air of Mary's bedroom, her orgasm setting fire to her mind and burning her veins. Her thighs squeezed hard as she rode the waves of pleasure that poured through her, until she finally slumped down, out of breath and trembling.

Mary straightened and gripped behind Priya's knees, pulling her legs up and apart as she positioned the still-leaking head of her cock at the girl's already abused cunt. Looking down into Priya's wide, hungry eyes she slowly eased herself inside, the two of them groaning in unison, though the sounds Priya made rose into a high pitched whimper the deeper Mary went inside her. She was once again stopped not quite halfway inside the small girl under her, with Priya's cervix kissing the tip of her cock. She went back down to all fours, her breasts smothering Priya's, and her face just above the teenager's. In that moment of stillness, her cock being squeezed and massaged by Priya's hit, tight pussy, she kissed her son's girlfriend deeply, tasting her own cum on the girl's lips even as Priya tasted her own pussy on Mary's tongue.

"I want to be all the way inside you, Priya. Do you want that too?"

Priya nodded, though her eyes looked scared at the idea. Mary stroked the back of her hand down Priya's cheek and cooed softly. "Don't be scared, babygirl. I mean yes, it's going to hurt, but then it will feel more wonderful than you can possibly imagine. At least for me - and you want me to feel good, right?"

Priya nodded again and slid her arms behind Mary's neck, holding on tightly. Mary gathered the girl into her arms, lifted and rolled onto her back. Priya found herself perched up in the air, balanced on the older woman's towering cock. Their eyes locked together, even as Priya's tightened. Mary's hands on her hips showed her how to rock her hips around, slowly increasing the pressure on her cervix, burrowing in against it with the swollen, spongy head of her cock. Priya whimpered, biting her bottom lip. One of Mary's hands came up to caress her lips, saying soothingly, "just breathe, babygirl. And try not to bite your lip. I don't want you hurting yourself."

With her hands back on Priya's hips Mary started to increase the pressure again, feeling the opening to the teenager's womb spreading slowly. Priya's face turned red, and Mary slapped her plump behind, ordering her to breathe slowly and rhythmically as she worked the head of her cock through the barrier. The pressure around the head of Mary's cock grew and grew, and she felt like Priya was trying to squeeze her cock off. The tight ring of Priya's cervix approached the ridge at the base of Mary's glans, and the two of them broke eye contact as Priya threw her head back and squealed.

Mary looked at Priya's belly, grinning at the prominent bulge as Priya's hips suddenly jerked downwards. It didn't take long until the panting, whimpering teenager was seated fully in her lap, trembling and sweating. Mary sat up and gathered Priya into her arms again, holding her tightly and pressing the young girl's face into her bare breasts. "Good girl, Priya. Such a good girl to take all of Mommy's cock like that. See, it wasn't so bad, was it? And we're going to keep doing that until you can take all of it easily - at least until I knock you up, and who knows when that might be?"

She chuckled softly and tilted Priya's head back and kissed her softly. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, M-- Mommy."

"Yes, you do. Who owns your cunt?"

"You do, Mommy!"

"Good girl. Mommy is very pleased to hear that."

Priya felt a flush of pride at Mary's praise, and buried her face back into the older woman's cleavage. Mary chuckled again and squeezed her, then sat back, settling her hands on Priya's ass and kneading it. "Now, prove that you're Mommy's good little girl, and ride me. Bounce on that cock like Mommy's future little porn star."

Almost crying with happiness, Priya braced her hands on Mary's shoulders, gathered her feet under her, lifted her hips and started to ride Mary with abandon, moaning like a slut in heat.

* * *

Several hours, and many orgasms later, Mary lay awake in bed. Her cock lay flaccid against her thigh, and thoroughly exhausted Priya lay half on top of her, cum drying on her skin and in her hair, and leaking from her pussy.

"Mrs Cal-- sorry, Mary?" she whispered.

"Yes, darling?" Mary responded, not looking away from the cieling.

"I... I had a lot of fun. But... what was we going to do about Brad?"

"I'll take care of that problem, babygirl. In the morning. You go to sleep now."

"Okay." She hesitated for a moment, then whispered. "Good night, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, babygirl."


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, a hungover Brad is sent to the mall to buy the perfect apology present, while his girlfriend and mother continue their exploration

The morning after prom night dawned bright and clear, like a needle made of glass and light, stabbing into Brad's brain via his eyes. He groaned and tried to hide from the harsh light streaming through the living room window, feeling like his head was going to split open like a coconut. _Thud... Thud... Thud..._, he found himself saying those words in his head along with the insistent throbbing between his temples. His mouth was dry, and tasted like a bathroom carpet, and as much as he wanted to roll over, curl up, hide from the evil sun and the pounding in his head, his bladder _insisted_ he get up and find his way to the bathroom _now_.

As he approached the bathroom Brad could hear the shower running, and the sound of a low voice within. He hadn't counted on there being anyone in the bathroom - he had to go through it in order to relieve himself (the house was built with a separate room for the toilet, but it was through the bathroom). He sighed, knowing it was probably safe to go in anyway, but hated doing it just in case he was wrong. He knocked on the door, and his mother's voice called, "come in!"

He opened the door and peeked around the frame, seeing that she was safely in the shower. The shower cubicle was built as a set of solid, tiled walls that came to just above his mother's shoulder height - or just below the top of Brad's head, so he could see her head looking out from over the top. The expression on her face when she saw how pale he was, and the careful movements he used, was a mixture of amusement and sympathy.

"Overdid it last night, didn't we sweetie?"

"Yes, mom. Is... was Priya, y'know, okay?"

"She wasn't happy, darling, I can tell you that much. I dropped her off at home an hour or so ago."

Brad sighed and looked downcast. "Yeah... I guess I got a little drunk last night?"

"A _little_? Oh darling... you were trashed. I imagine you have something of a hangover right now?"

He only nodded, carefully, lest his head fall off.

"Let it be a lesson to you then. Now... I think you need to apologise to Priya. You should get her a gift or something... yes, that should do. I want you to do whatever you came here to do, take some aspirin and then go to the living room. You'll find my purse there. I want you to take my credit card - the Mastercard, not the Amex or Diners - and head to the mall. You know your girlfriend fairly well by now, I'd hope, so get her something to apologise with. Take your time and really think about it. If you take less than four--" she stopped and groaned slightly, a far-away look in her eyes, "no, six hours, then I'll know you haven't done it right. Don't mistake me, Bradley - I am disappointed in your behaviour last night, so don't bother showing your face here for that entire time. Now get to it, young man."

She watched and her increasingly chagrined son headed through to the toilet. A moment later he flushed, came out with the box of aspirin from the medicine cabinet, and then let the room, closing the door behind him. Shortly afterwards there was the faint sound of the front door closing. Mary sighed and stopped leaning against the shower wall. Looking down between her breasts she smiled. Between her legs, squatting naked with her back to the same wall was Priya. The young girl's mouth was stretched obscenely wide open, filled with Mary's solid cock. She stroked her fingers down the girl's soft cheek and then booped her nose.

"I thought he'd never leave. And you were a very naughty girl to start playing with my ass while he was here. For that I should punish you..."

Both hands gripped the teenager's head, and Priya's mischievous eyes widened as she suddenly found herself pulled in towards the root of Mary's cock. A wet gagging noise, a grunt of effort, and Priya's throat was suddenly invaded by the swollen, bulbous head of Mary's cock. The teenager gripped Mary's buttocks and held on for dear life as the older woman started to fuck her face in deep, powerful thrusts. She grabbed gasps of sweet air when she could, trying her best to relax into the sensations. Her cheeks bulged and sucked in in turn, gagging and squelching sounds bouncing off the tiled walls around her. Shoving her hips forward and pressing Priya's head to the cubicle wall, Mary forced the teenager to look up at her as she used her throat as nothing but a wet fuck hole.

"Umf... not really a punishment is it, though, huh? You love this. You love being treated like a bought and paid for little whore, don't you? Don't you. Yeah, I knew it. Now, just... just hold on a moment longer, babygirl. Mommy's going to give you your treat. Yes... yes, just hold on... it's... oh fuck yes, I'm cumming baby... all for you! Yes!"

Priya held on, as she was told, and felt Mary's cock thicken in her throat. The old woman's hips slammed forward, mashing her pelvic bone against the teenager's face. Priya could feel the torrent of cum flood into her belly, and then up her throat as Mary pulled out quickly. The older woman gripped her hair with one hand, forcing her head back as the other stroked the massive thickness of her cock, firing blast after pearly blast of sperm across Priya's face, until the heavy pulses slowed to a trickle. Panting heavily, Mary pulled Priya to her feet by her hair, and licked her cheek, sharing the thick, creamy cum with the diminutive teenager.

Priya moaned and slid her arms behind Mary's neck, kissing her deeply, hungrily. Both of them had given in completely to their baser instincts, the need to rut, to fuck, and nothing was going to stop them. Mary lifted Priya, almost as if she weighed nothing, and pressed her against the wall. She pressed the head of her cock to Priya's sopping little cunt and pushed her way inside without any hesitation. The two of them moaned in harmony, Priya's legs lifting to curl against her body as the sensation of being stretched open by that monstrously thick cock once against sent shocks of pleasure and agony through her. Once she was deep inside her little lover, Mary moved her grip to press Priya's hands together above her head, holding her wrists crossed in one hand, while the other wrapped around the teenager's throat.

She didn't squeeze particularly hard, but Priya felt the additional pressure, her head pressed back by the hand on her neck. Pinned to the wall, she was helpless as Mary fucked her in long, powerful strokes. Completely helpless, unable to resist in any way even if she wanted to - and Priya was coming to learn that that was just how she liked it. Held and used, unable to do anything - there was a deep vulnerability there that excited her and made her open up her trust in Mary to look out for her, as well as her own pleasure. And there was pleasure to spare, sparking in her veins and burning through her muscles as Mary pressed hard against her cervix again, just has she had last night.

Mary leaned her forehead against Priya's, the positioning awkward, but close and intimate as she pushed harder and harder. She pressed her lips to Priya's, swallowing her scream as she bulled her way through the tight barrier, her hand tightening around the teenager's throat. Priya's face turned red as the blood flow to her brain was restricted, pushing her adrenaline into overdrive and triggering a bucking, almost convulsive orgasm that drove her hips against Mary's. Mary forced herself to relax her grip, staring deep into Priya's wide dark eyes as the smaller girl came around her cock. There were no words from them, either of them, just animalistic grunts, moans of pleasure and pain that mingled with the sparkling splash and fall of the water coming from the shower head, drumming against Mary's back and cascading down over her buttocks.

Priya's feet also drummed against Mary's lower back as her legs curled around the taller woman's waist, holding on as she was fucked with wild abandon. Mary was out for no one's pleasure but her own now, driving her hips into Priya’s body. She felt the pressure mount within her, faster and harder than ever before. Priya reminded her so strongly of Brad's mother that in her sex- addled mind the two figures blended together. She had been a woman of small stature and large appetites as well, and they had been very much in love. That same warmth filled Mary's belly now, and as the pressure built to a peak she murmured, "I love you," to Priya before giving a heartfelt groan and flooding the teenager's womb with her thick, hot cum.

Priya, of course, didn't hear the words, still lost in the throes of her own pleasure, overwhelmed and subsumed by it all. But she felt that love flow into her, filling her with almost scalding warmth. With a hard grunt Mary's hips jerked, slamming against Priya with each heavy, ropey pulse of her cum. It seemed to go on for a long eternity, the both of them mingled together, like their minds and souls were one in that space. Eventually Mary's knees started to give out, and both she and Priya slid to the floor of the shower. Neither of them could tell how long as they lay there, still coupled, with Mary's now softening cock gradually slithering out of Priya's abused hole, but the stillness of the moment was unbroken until Priya dotted slow, feather-light kisses on Mary's throat.

Mary grinned goofily and stroked Priya's wet hair. "Okay, babygirl. We should get cleaned up. Then: breakfast."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Priya sat at the bench in the kitchen, her hair in a towel, her body swamped by one of Mary's bathrobes, and a huge stack of pancakes in front of her. Mary flipped the last of the pancakes onto her own plate and sat down next to the teenager. Priya dug in hungrily, but also leaned against Mary's side, taking a moment every few bites to nuzzle against the soft pillows of Mary's breasts. For her part, Mary ate with her arm around Priya's back, hand resting on the teenager's hip, occasionally squeezing her side. The food was demolished in short order, the exertions of the last few hours having left both of them famished.

Once they were done Mary rose and put the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher, along with several more pieces to disguise how many people had been eating. She turned around and leaned over the kitchen bench, Priya doing the same to share a quick kiss. The two of them went to Mary's private study-cum-office, closing and locking the door behind them just in case. Robes were shed, and once more each of them took in the sight of the other in all their naked glory, Priya drinking in the sight of her older lover's breasts, narrow waist and truly intimidating cock, and Mary revelling in the nubile, soft curves of Priya's youthful form. Mary sat in her leather office chair and patted her lap.

"Come sit in Mommy's lap, babygirl. We need to talk."

Priya climbed in and sat sideways, but quickly found herself turned around until her buttocks were settled back against Mary's hips.

"I hope you don't think the fun has ended there, Priya," Mary said, sliding a hand over Priya's smooth belly and down over her thigh.

"Well, I hoped not," Priya said, turning her head and smiling up at Mary nervously. "I don't ever want it to end."

"I feel the same way, but there is the elephant in the room - or rather, at the mall right now."

Priya looked down at her lap, saying softly, "yes... I know. What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're not going to tell him, not just yet. We need to let him continue to believe everything is perfectly fine between the two of you. I mean, this isn't exactly a secret either of us can afford to have come out just now."

As she spoke, Mary's hands roamed over Priya's skin, raising gooseflesh in their wake. Priya pressed back against her older lover, biting her lower lip as her arousal rose once again.

"But how will we continue to... to... y'know..."

"Fuck?" As she said this, one of Mary's hands pressed between Priya's thighs, which willingly opened for her. She cupped the teenager's mound, pressing lightly against it, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from Priya. "Well, I have some ideas about that. It will involve getting him out of the house while I have a little construction done - a nice quiet, private place where we can be together and he won't be able to hear us enjoying one another."

"We..." Priya stopped to make a soft sound of pleasure as one of Mary's fingers traced lightly up and down between her labia. "We won't be able to keep this secret forever."

"No, but for long enough for me to figure something out."

Priya's mind strayed away from the topic at hand as the flesh between her thighs grew damp, and Mary's finger began to slide easily over the soft lips. "God, that's so nice," she said with a throaty groan of happiness. Mary chuckled and pressed her finger into Priya's pussy. Even after so brutal a stretching as her cock had given the young girl, repeatedly, Priya was incredibly tight, her muscles squeezing despite how much they ached after a night and a morning of fucking. Curling her middle finger and pressing it deeper, she sought Priya's g-spot, at the same time pressing the flesh of her palm just behind her fingers against the sensitive, responsive clitoris.

Priya arched her back and reached back to hold the back of Mary's neck, pressing her hips up and into the touch. Her breathing quickly turned heavy, little gasps and sounds of need springing from her as the press of Mary's palm and the brush of her curled finger set off echoing sparks of pleasure within her. Mary purred in the girl's ear, sinking her teeth into her earlobe and pulling at it as she held her tightly, curling her finger in and out of her. Priya spread her legs wider, gripping the outside of Mary's calves with her own. Waves of tension and relaxation washed over her as she humped at Mary's hand, lifting and rocking her hips.

Mary slid her free hand up to Priya's breasts, squeezing one of the ripe young mounds tightly, fingers spread to let the flesh bulge between them, and palm rubbing at the pebble-hard nipple. Priya gasped, the firm squeeze on her sensitive flesh sending a shock through her. Her fingers curled against the back of Mary's neck, fingernails digging into her skin and drawing a hiss from Mary. The older woman started to move her finger faster, then added a second, her middle and ring fingers now pressing into Priya's tight, sopping hole. She turned the leather swivel chair until the both of them faced a full-length mirror between two of the bookshelves against the south wall.

"God you're so hot, babygirl," Mary muttered in Priya's ear. "Riding Mommy's fingers like this. Would you like to do this while your ass is full of cock? Because before my son gets home today, I intend on taking your anal cherry. That way you can be wholly and completely mine. All mine, to use and fuck and breed as I see fit. Fuck, by this point you're probably already pregnant anyway, with the amount of cum you've had in the last twelve hours."

Priya wailed in pleasure as Mary's fingers kept goading her on. The sounds of her fingers curling in and out of the teenager's sex were increasingly wet, and inside her Mary could feel the flesh around her g-spot becoming swollen and ripe. She knew Priya was building towards a powerful orgasm, and squeezed her breast again, kneading the flesh. "Look into the mirror. Look at yourself. Humping my hand, so wet and ready for cock - you were born to be a fuck doll, Priya. You can't help yourself, and nor should you. It's perfect, so beautiful, so fucking hot to see you give over and abandon all pretence. This is what my son is missing out on, seeing this side of you. And he'll never really get to see it now, even if I ever let him touch you. He doesn't deserve this. It's why you're mine. Now... cum for me, babygirl, and we'll take you to my room and prepare that pretty little ass of yours."

Mary redoubled her efforts, pushing a third finger inside the diminutive girl just as Priya reached her peak. Priya squealed in pleasure, a flood of hot fluid running over as her inner walls squeezed hard, as if they were trying to break Mary's fingers. She shifted her hand to rub her thumb back and forth over Priya's needy clitoris as she kept up the pressure on her g-spot and smiled in satisfaction as Priya convulsed into another orgasm, and then a third shortly afterwards. She finally decided to ease off and let Priya come down slowly. She carefully extracted her fingers, then brought them up to Priya's mouth, rubbing the slick digits across her parted lips.

Priya lapped at Mary's fingers, tasting the tang and sweet musk of her own fluids. Her hands seized on Mary's wrist, and she started to suckle on her fingers, licking them clean. Mary laughed happily in Priya's ear, letting her cock, which she'd held down between her thighs this entire time, spring up to slap against the girl's swollen, sensitive sex. Priya yelped in surprised, then collapsed into a fit of exhausted laughter. Mary joined her, then collected Priya into her arms, carrying her out of the room. There was an awkward moment as she fumbled to unlock the door, but soon she had Priya laid down naked on her bed, the rumpled bed clothes still showing evidence of the previous night's escapades.

"Wait here a moment, darling."

Mary left the room, stopping in her study to open the window - the room desperately needed airing out due to the stink of sex that pervaded the air - and then in the bathroom to collect a special moisturiser to kept for purposes like this. On the way out she grabbed a dark towel, and then returned to her room. Closing the door behind her, she had put a thick, firm memory foam pillow part-way down the bed, spread the towel on top of it, and had Priya lie with her hips on the pillow. Lifting the girl's legs, she took the opportunity to place a soft, wet kiss on her sensitive sex, drawing a gasp from Priya. She parted Priya's soft, pillowy cheeks, admiring the small, tight pucker between them.

"Oh, just look at that... your ass is so perfect. Tiny and so tight, and these cheeks..." Mary playfully sank her teeth into one of Priya's buttocks, causing the teenager to yelp. A surprised, gasping moan followed quickly as Mary slid her tongue over the puckered hole. Around and around she swirled, wetting Priya's anus with her saliva. The tip of her tongue wiggled against the pucker, the taut rosebud squeezing that little bit harder as the unfamiliar sensations made Priya tense.

"Relax, babygirl... the secret to good anal sex is to be very, very relaxed. And to use a _lot_ of lube."

She picked up the moisturiser, a sorbelene mixture, and squirted a generous amount onto Priya's asshole. She moved up the bed slightly so she could sit next to the teenager, leaned down and kissed her lips, a feather-light peck. "Keep those legs back, my darling girl." Her fingers started to lightly massage at the puckered hole, letting them slip around and around as the muscles flexed uncertainly under her touch. "Breathe slowly, babygirl. Slowly. In... and out. In... and out. Yes, just like that. It's very important to keep breathing and relax. In... and out. In... and out."

As Mary spoke softly, soothingly to Priya, the younger woman let the words wash over her, the love and maternal attention Mary gave her at a perverse contrast to the slithering caress of her anus. But it worked, slowly. The muscles of Priya's anus started to relax, until Mary could start to fit the tip of a finger inside. As soon as she did so things tightened up again, but working slowly she got Priya to relax once again. Before too much longer she was knuckle deep with her index figure in Priya's ass, working it in and out slowly. From her position half-lying next to Priya the teenager could feel the pulsing heat of Mary's cock pressed against the back of her thigh. She looked up into Mary's eyes and bit her lip, whispering, "please, Mommy... more?"

The cock pressed to her thigh twitched noticeably at that wide-eyed, innocent-yet-slutty look, and the request coming in that breathless, needy tone. "You want more, babygirl? Another finger?"

Priya nodded quickly, and Mary decided it was time to switch to the serious lube. She slathered her fingers in the slick fluid, then started to work on Priya's ass again. Even faster this time she got the first finger inside the diminutive girl, and started to work on the second finger. The moment it was inside and Priya felt the additional stretching her chest rose in a gasp. Mary watched her closely, reminding her to breathe through it. She lightly kissed the girl's face. "You're doing so well, princess. So very well. Mommy is proud of you for taking this like such a little trouper."

Mary smiled and kissed Priya again, just before she moved her leg to caress the still pulsing, increasingly urgent cock pressed against her. "More, please?"

"Another finger, babygirl?" Mary asked, already aware of the answer.

Priya shook her head and shifted her hand from the back of her knee down to Mary's cock. "I need you inside me, Mommy."

Mary pretended like she needed to think about this. It would have taken at least two more fingers before she'd stretched Priya out enough that her cock might comfortably fit, but the young girl had other plans it seemed. "Are you sure, babygirl? We've only really just started. It's going to hurt."

Priya's face was devilish as she smiled. "I know, Mommy. I'm... I'm kinda counting on that."

Mary raised an eyebrow and rose from her reclined position. She looked down at Priya, then curled her hand, the one not currently occupied with fingering the teenager's asshole, into Priya's hair, pulling her up for a deeper kiss. She slid her fingers out of Priya's ass and slapped her behind firmly. "Get on your knees then, babygirl. If you want Mommy's cock that badly then you're going to take it like a little bitch. On your hands and knees."

Priya yelped, but quickly rolled over, rising onto all fours and wiggling her plump, bubbly behind at Mary. Mary too rose onto her knees, and started slathering her long, viciously thick member with lubricant. She got herself into position behind Priya and ran the length of her cock between those round, smooth cheeks. She slapped both hands into the sides of Priya's buttocks, swatting her skin and making her yelp. "Mmh, I do so _love_ to hear that sound, my darling girl. I think I'm going to love hearing you scream like a whore when I take you even more, though."

With that, and one hand on Priya's hip, Mary gripped her titanic cock just behind the head, pressing it to the barely prepared, tightly puckered hole. She started to rub it in place, back and forth, back and forth, then leaned in, applying slow but steady pressure. Gradually, fractions of an inch at a time, she could feel the hole begin to open. She gave a smile that Priya couldn't see when she noticed the young girl was focusing on breathing just as she'd been taught. She slowly built the pressure up, fighting against the hole's resistance, and winning. More and more pressure was applied, until the steel-rigid length of her cock started to bow.

Tension built to an awesome level, Priya sweating and trembling, her arms barely holding her upper body off the bed. Finally, it was all too much for her resistant asshole, and it gave way. Priya gave a strangled scream of pain and pleasure, and Mary's cock suddenly straightened, the entire first-sized head and several inches of thick shaft disappearing inside the girl's sorely stretched ass. She lightly scratched at Priya's back with her fingernails, muttering soothingly to her, reminding her once again to keep on breathing. She held still as well, letting her adjust to quite suddenly being opened so wide, and thoroughly enjoying the crushing tightness and the furnace-like heat that surrounded her.

Finally, when she felt the tremors in Priya's body ease, and the pace of her breathing slow, she placed both hands on her little lover's hips. Slowly at first, and again just fractions of an inch at a time, she started to move her hips. Each slow, almost tender thrust worked that little bit more of her cock into Priya's body. Priya could feel every vein, every ridge of Mary's cock as it moved in and out of her. Her muscles burned, an agony that bore ecstasy on its wings. On and on, thrust after thrust she felt Mary's cock burrow deeper into her bowel, until she felt sure it must be all of it. She looked back over her shoulder at Mary and felt the warmth of the proud smile on the older woman's face.

"You're doing amazingly well, babygirl. I'm nearly halfway inside you. Just... well, a lot to go."

Priya nearly fainted at the thought that she hadn't even reached the halfway mark, but Mary eased her through it. The latter half of her cock didn't take anywhere nearly as long as the first half did, her hole slowly adjusting, and perversely her body's efforts to expel the invader just eased its way into her. Finally, with one huge push, Mary's hips pressed tightly to Priya's buttocks, the soft flesh cushioning against her pelvis. Priya made a coughing, wheezing sound as the last few inches were shoved into her in a great rush. She nearly collapsed forward, only Mary's hands keeping her in place and up on her knees.

They stayed like that together for some time, both of their hearts beating hard. Mary stroked Priya's back with one hand, from her neck to her tailbone. "Mommy's so proud of you, babygirl. You didn't cry, you didn't ask me to stop - I'll be honest, once I got inside you, I don't know I could have stopped even if you'd begged me to. This feels so good... better than I could have imagined. Do you need a moment more before we get started, baby?"

Priya shook her head, saying in her breathless voice, "no, please fuck me, Mommy... fuck me..."

Mary reached forward and twisting Priya's hair around her fist, gripping tightly and pulling the girl's head up towards her. "I was hoping you'd say that."

With that firm grip at hair and hip to keep her in place, Mary pulled her hips back and then slammed forward. Her hips slapped hard against the round, smooth cheeks of Priya's ass, setting them bouncing and jiggling as she wasted no time starting to fuck her helpless little fuck doll. The sound of her hips meeting Priya's ass echoed in the room, and if the door weren't closed and the room weren't more or less soundproof it would have echoed throughout the house. If Brad had been home there would have been no mistaking what was happening as Priya squealed and moaned, sobbed and babbled, her eyes rolled back in her head and her fingers tightly gripping the bed covers.

Mary's hand moved from the girl's hip, slapping first one jiggling ass cheek, then the other, leaving wide, rapidly reddening handprints on her buttocks. Her thrusts were vicious, brutal even as she took Priya with no mercy, no compunction. She knew the girl was going to be sore afterwards, and might well be in a significant amount of pain now, but the feeling was too good and, after all, Priya had asked for it. She also knew she couldn't ordinarily last long in a hole this tight, this hot, this _perfect_. She was glad she'd already blown several loads in Priya's throat and pussy that day. Her huge, heavy balls slapped against the girl's streaming cunt, sending shocks of pleasure through her.

Looking down at where her hips meet Priya's body, Mary almost melted at the perverse sight. Bradly really didn't know what he was missing. She had no idea if he was endowed anywhere nearly as well as her, but Priya was born to fuck, and if he hadn't had some foolish notion of purity and chastity in his head he could have been experiencing this for himself, being buried balls deep in his girlfriend's asshole. _His loss,_ Mary thought. _My gain._

She picked up the pace, stopping spanking Priya to grip one of her arms and twist it up behind her back, using this too as a handle she threw her hips forward even harder. Priya had moved beyond coherency now, beyond even being able to make a noise that resembled something human as she was taken. Pain and pleasure mingled to the point where no one would be able to tell where one started and the other ended, and Priya's world narrowed to the hand gripping her arm, the hand gripping her hair, and at the core of it all Mary's cock pistoning in and out of her asshole. She felt like it was punching against her diaphragm, rearranging her insides to suit Mary's pleasure.

Using her grip on Priya's hand, Mary lifted the girl's upper body, letting go of her arm to wrap the teenager in a tight embrace. Her hair was released, but only so that Mary's hand could move down to her sopping, streaming sex. Two fingers, then three, were unceremoniously stuffed inside her. It was just like earlier in Mary's study, except without the sweet, loving attention. Now Priya was being fingered hard, and somehow the sensation was even more powerful than before. No slow build this time, just another power chord being plucked on her nerves. Thrown about like a rag doll, bouncing on Mary's cock as her hips pistoned with abandon against her ass, there was no way Priya could withstand this assault much longer.

When her orgasm hit, it wasn't with the familiar building pressure, the slow but steady rise to a peak. It happened swiftly, and though there was pressure, it was a strange one, like she suddenly had to pee. The pleasure, though, was more intense than anything she'd felt before. It swelled within her until she screamed it to the sultry air of Mary's bedroom. No sweet, slippery fluid gently cascading over Mary's fingers this time. Priya's asshole convulsed, threatening to squeeze her cock off with much more force than the teenager's pussy ever had, and pungent, clear fluid sprayed from Priya's cunt in a sticky shower. Mary laughed in triumph as the girl squirted on her, even though it would mean she'd need to change the bedsheets again.

Priya couldn't help herself, couldn't even begin to muster the least ounce of self-control as she came again and again, ejaculate spraying from her in a shower fit to soak the bed. And as the cycle of peak and pleasure finally started to abate, Mary suddenly pushed her down on the bed again. Her face was pressed into the puddle of her own ejaculate as Mary once more increased her pace, her cock swelling as her own orgasm swiftly approached. "Yes you're the perfect little bitch my little one my babygirl slut just perfect yes now take it you fucking cumdump whore!"

The whole sentence came out without a breath, without a pause, but ended in a strangled groan of pleasure as Mary suddenly shoved every inch into Priya's ass and started to flood her bowels with hot, sticky cum. The load that flowed into her was hotter, thicker and bigger than any Priya had previously experienced - but she was largely unaware, insensate from sensory overload and barely conscious. Finally, Mary pulled out and sprayed the last of her load over Priya's back and ass, leaving her asshole gaping open and filled to the brim with her sticky white cum. Grinning like a teenager, she reached over to the night stand and picked up her cell phone, snapping a few pictures, careful not to get Priya's face clearly in frame.

She eased the girl off her knees, helping her to lie down on her side and spooning with her as they both recovered. Soft words and murmurs of love and affection passed between them as Priya gradually came to her senses and snuggled back against Mary, wincing at the aching of her sorely abused ass.

"Guess we're going to need another shower after this, right Mommy?" Priya said softly.

"Yes, my sweet little angel. Yes, we are, but before then..." Mary leaned over Priya and kissed her firmly. "Want to do it again?"

Priya laughed and buried her face in Mary's neck. "Yes!"

* * *

It was several hours later. Priya and Mary had fucked more than once more in the intervening period, taken a very long shower, and Priya had gotten dressed in the clothes she turned up in the day before - before she'd put on the pretty prom dress Mary had bought for her. They had concocted a cover story of Priya being invited around for dinner, had cleaned up the bedroom, washed and replaced the bedsheets and aired the house out to remove the heady scent of sex. Priya was once again the demure and sweet-natured, loyal girlfriend. She was appropriately surprised and delighted at the beautiful gold necklace Brad presented her with and acted the part even when the locket attached to it contained an inscription about purity and associated drivel about its superiority.

She couldn't help but steal glances at Mary, who rolled her eyes behind her son's back as Priya read the inscription out loud. She really would have to find a way to get that nonsense out of his head eventually, if he was ever to make it anywhere in the world. _He can't afford to think that way if he's going to have any chance with a girl._ She mentally excluded Priya from this, who was unlikely to ever sleep with her son now that she'd had Mary.

It was all Priya could do to look unconcerned and not draw attention to Mary when the older woman suddenly froze, a thought occurring to her. Something Priya had said to her earlier, when she was much more gently making love to the teenager's sore, throbbing ass.

_"It's too bad he can't experience things like this,"_ Priya had said with an almost ditzy giggle. _"Having your ass fucked by a huge dick is the best cure for, well, anything!"_

Mary's fingers softly drummed against the arm of her chair as she thought that through. He wouldn't exactly agree to it, not at first, but it was definitely for his own good. She wasn't so sure she could do the deed herself, of course - that would be truly _strange_ \- but she had a number of friends who liked to break in recalcitrant boys.

_I'll need to make some phone calls..._ she thought, a genuine - if twisted - smile suffusing her features. _But I’m sure we’ll have plenty of volunteers._


	3. A Cunning Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary reveals her cunning, and probably terrible, plan for how to solve their problem with Brad to Priya, and shows her the candidates to carry it out.
> 
> A shorter chapter than the previous two, with the upcoming ones to complete this part of the storyline aiming to be a similar length to this one.

The weight above her pressed Priya down into the mattress of Mary's bed, the older woman laying mostly on top of her, the immense thickness of her cock wedged between the teenager's thighs and caught between her belly and the soft, silky sheets. It was morning, three days into their two week vacation from Brad's presence. Brad had been sent, much to his protest, to stay with his grandmother for a time - after all, the older woman clearly needed the help of her strong young grandson in... whatever. It didn't matter what, Mary's mother Bernice would find enough to keep her grandson occupied so that Mary and Priya could enjoy their time together.

It might seem strange that Bernice would be a willing participant in cuckolding her grandson, but then Bernice _was_ a futa herself, with the sex drive and roaming eyes that came with it. She fully understood that people had needs, and indeed had had many lovers apart from Mary's own birth mother - though those were with Maria's permission and knowledge, and often participation. She agreed that Brad needed to get over these foolish notions of purity and chastity he had formed, and was seized with Mary's plans for it. She would keep Brad with her for as long as Mary liked, even longer than two weeks. If Mary knew her mother, the older woman would be enjoying asserting a little dominance over her grandson. If their plans came to fruition, the nature of that might change in the future as well. For now Bernice's price had been simple: a day of Priya's company, unrestricted, when the situation was resolved.

Having Brad out of the house had also proved the perfect time to enact another part of Mary's plan: the building of a quiet, discrete little playroom in the basement. Down there now, workmen were excavating the east wall of the basement, shoring it up and installing pre-fab concrete walls and ceiling. It would be soundproofed and hidden away behind the bookshelves that Mary already kept in the den down there. Once the room was built and secured, she'd set about furnishing it, and then she and Priya would have a hidden little space where she and her young lover could meet, and fuck, without risking Brad hearing a thing. It was perfect.

Mary slowly drew her hips back, moaning slightly in Priya's ear at the sensation of her silky sheets rubbing against her sensitive cock. She'd already fucked Priya's throat, and her ass, and then her throat again, edging herself the whole time. Though Priya had orgasmed at least three times that morning, Mary still hadn't cum, letting it build up for this moment. Her lifted her hips, the weight of her breasts increasing on Priya's back. The younger girl made a muffled sound of protest as she was squished hard against the mattress, her face pressed into it smotheringly as Mary's glans pulled back, and then pressed to her wet little cunt.

Priya spread her legs slightly, as wide as she could between Mary's constricting grip, rolling her hips forward to show her willingness to be fucked once again. How could she say no, after all? All that was good and pleasurable for her in this world came from this woman and the depraved things they did together. Just last night she had laid on her back as Mary sat on her face, and Priya had received a lesson in rimming, and then they had switched and Mary had the smaller girl riding her tongue to another of her animated, blissful orgasms. Mary did so enjoy watching her little lover cum - almost as much as she enjoyed the snug feeling of one of her receptive holes wrapped around her massive length.

She eased her way into Priya's drenched pussy, feeling those velvet smooth walls, and the wonderfully strong musculature that surrounded them, unfolding around her and squeezing tightly. The sound Priya made into the bed sheets as Mary continued to press down on her shoulder blades was guttural, like an animal in heat, desperate to breed. Well, that was exactly what Mary planned on doing to her. She fully intended that by the end of these two weeks, Priya would be proudly pregnant.

As she slowly lowered herself, easing inch after inch into the girl under her, Mary pictured what she'd look like, gravid and round and - naturally - riding Mary's cock like a wanton slut. It brought a silly, goofy grin to her face just to imagine it. She'd always wanted a big crop of kids, but things hadn't worked out that way so far. Priya, though, made for a willing and (hopefully) fertile ground in which to sow her seeds. Unable to really wait any longer, Mary shoved her hips downwards, drawing a coughing grunt from the teenager who felt the fully length of her rather suddenly.

Although she'd had Mary inside her every possible way, for more time than she could really fathom, Priya was still as tight as ever. Her pussy stretched out around Mary's prodigious thickness, squeezing tightly like a vice lined in velvet. Slick and hot, as Mary drew her hips back and slammed forward again, Priya moaned in just the tone that drove Mary wild. It was in these moments, no words being exchanged, that they seemed to connect most strongly. There was nothing quite like this, and though the wordless sounds they made for each other were beauty and love given form, Mary decided this was the perfect time to fill Priya in on her plan. After all, she was least likely to protest right now.

"Mmph... oh yes," she hissed, before gathering her wits to say. "I have something to talk to you about, babygirl. A... a potential solution to our problem."

Priya made a whining noise as Mary's words made her think, if only a little, when she'd rather just have her brains scrambled by an endless supply of cock.

"It's so simple, really. You gave me the idea, that... that first day I took your ass."

As she said this she stopped thrusting, and got Priya up onto all fours. She wound her silky black hair around one hand, gripping it firmly, and with the other she rubbed her thumb around the girl's well fucked asshole as if reminding her of that day.

"You said it was a shame that Brad couldn't experience what you did, that it was a good cure. Well I've decided he should experience it. I'm going to have someone - someone like me, that is - seduce our naive little boy, and fuck his brains out until he has to admit that sex is good, and necessary, and until he doesn't have an excuse to try and be exclusive with you."

Priya gasped as Mary's thumb slipped into her ass. It was nowhere near the size of her cock, of course, but the sensation was no less pleasant for it, especially as that cock continued to piston in and out of her drenched pussy, its girth stretching the skin around her clit, putting constant pressure on the sensitive bud. Her head was pulled back as Mary's grip tightened, and Priya took the opportunity to support herself on one arm, the other reaching back between her legs to toy with her clit, sending electric jolts of pleasure through her.

"I have some people in mind for it, but I don't want to send just anyone. So... you're going to audition them for me. We'll discuss who they are later, but for now, I just wanted you to know that that is going to happen."

Priya's eyes rolled back in her head as her pussy clenched hard around Mary, dragging a moan from the older woman and bringing a wolfish grin to her face. Through gritted teeth she said, "oh, you like that thought, do you, baby? Does it make you cum?"

Priya squealed out something that sounded like an affirmative, and Mary chuckled. "Well then, try this as well. I'm going to cum inside your tight little cunt, my sweet angel slut. I'm going to cum and cum and cum until you are thoroughly knocked up. Do you like that idea? Do you want to be Mommy's little breeder?"

Her abdominal muscles clenching as another orgasm built in her, Priya shoved her hips back against Mary, grunting animalistically. With the way her pussy was convulsing and the sheer power at play here, Mary knew she couldn't last much longer. She pulled Priya up by her hair, twisting her head to the side to kiss her deeply. She extracted her thumb from the teenager's ass and swatted the girl's hand away from her clit. She'd learned a lot about how Priya liked to be touched these past few weeks, and applied it now as she brought her younger lover to another orgasm, just in time for her own.

The sound Mary made as she unleashed hours of pent-up, edged seed into Priya's womb was something else, a guttural sound of pleasure that blended with the increasingly wet sounds as she churned up her seed inside the girl. Though she was already balls deep inside Priya, her hips kept pressure forward, jerkily and convulsively, as if trying to get ever deeper into her, to plant her seed as deeply as she could. The moment went on and on as they melded together in their bliss.

When it came to an end, Mary's orgasm petering out to a few last squirts of thick, hot cum, they collapsed onto the bed together. The little energy Mary had left went into making sure she didn't collapse on top of Priya, but instead next to her, pulling the girl onto her side and spooning her, curled protectively around the future mother of her children. Mary knew her cum was potent, so with luck this would be enough to seal the deal - not that that would keep her from fucking Priya at every opportunity, of course, but she wanted to be sure. Brad's birth mother had been running to the bathroom to be ill a few days after their first creampie, so who knew?

As the workmen continued downstairs, Mary and Priya drifted off into an exhausted nap on the big, plush, and now thoroughly soiled bed, Mary's cock still buried inside Priya's cunt.

* * *

Later that day, with the bed sheets changed, and both of them thoroughly cleaned up after a shower (and another shower after that for the dirty things they did during the first one), Priya sat in Mary's lap in her study, looking at things on the computer together. Namely, they were looking at profiles Mary had put together for Plan Fuck Some Sense Into Brad.

"So, first, this is Roxy. She's 28, quite athletic. Has a nice figure to her. Her cock's about, uh, fourteen inches long, I think? Just a little less thick than mine, but all around not bad - I can tell you that you would have loved it if I hadn't gotten to you first. She's no slouch, has stamina for days. She's also a harsher domme than I am, enjoying it when she can make people squeal and cry, especially boys."

Priya nodded as she flipped through the pictures Mary had, showing Roxy running, pole vaulting and throwing a javelin, all without any sign of her endowment in her tight athletic gear. But it was definitely there in the pictures of her absolutely railing a bound and blindfolded young man. Those pictures were taken from a perspective that said the photographer was in front of the both of them. When the last shot showed his widely stretched mouth full of a very familiar cock, Priya knew exactly who it was that was taking the pictures.

Changing to a different folder of pictures, Priya was greeted by a pair of women with dark skin and headscarves. They had round, friendly faces, large dark eyes and full lips with toothy smiles. Their clothing was modest, but had to work very hard to hide figures nearly as curvaceous as Mary's. Unless Priya missed her guess as well the both of them were exceedingly tall to judge by the doorway nearby.

"These are the Choudhury twins - Alina and Farah. 31 years old, and two of the sweetest people you'll ever meet, at least on the outside. Don't mistake me - they _fuck_, and they always do it together. Everyone they've taken to bed they've shared. It's especially good for drawing in cocky young men who think that bedding identical twins will net them some kind of prize. They're tall, as you can probably tell, and quite strong as well - that comes in useful once the aforementioned cocky young men learn what they've let themselves in for. Really big dicks, too. Not as big as mine, but bigger than Roxy's."

The photos showed the two of them in every day life, as usual, in modest clothing and their hair hidden away. Priya nearly didn't recognise them when she saw the two of them with their heads uncovered, made up, in lingerie. The usual "action shots" served to illustrate their prowess, with one sister sitting on their... victim felt like the wrong word for the woman below them, but it was all Priya could come up with. One of them was sitting on their victim's face, grinding her heavy balls against her lips, while her sister ploughed the woman's ass, leaning forward to suck her sister's rigid cock. A series of shots of them teaming up to fuck people, young and old, male, female and everywhere along the spectrum.

Priya's thighs squeezed around Mary's cock. It had been slowly rising as they went through the shots, and she reached back to run her fingertips over the back of Mary's neck, making the older woman shiver in please. "I don't need to see any more, Mommy. I know who I'd want if I couldn't have you. Them. Both of them."

Mary chuckled and kissed the side of Priya's neck. "I thought you'd say that. But I do want you to audition them all first. Try them out, see what their technique and attitudes are like. If you're okay with that, that is?"

Priya settled her back against Mary's front, her head back against her shoulder. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about it, imagining which of them would work better to get Brad into bed. Roxy sounded like she had a domineering attitude, which she knew Mary could have with Brad, and that Brad would cave to quite quickly. But it also sounded like she would not take it easy on him his first time, and though she didn't really love Brad as he loved her anymore, she didn't want him traumatised by the experience.

Alina and Farah, on the other hand, sounded like they made a great pairing, and would bounce her erstwhile boyfriend back and forth between the two of them - mentally, at first, keeping him just that little bit off balance, before they did it physically - without damaging him. But, Mary was right. This was an assumption. She had to try them out for herself.

"Okay, Mommy. How should we do it? Do I go out somewhere, they meet me and try to seduce me? Or will you just bring them here and we have some kind of gangbang?"

Mary's cock twitched at the thought of an orgy with her little Priya at the center of it, taking all the cock she could handle and more until everyone was a sweaty, cummy mess. It was tempting... but no. It wasn't how it would go for Brad.

"I think the first option. I'll set you up on dates with them. And you need to make sure you don't make it _too_ easy on them. You know Brad won't, with his notions of purity and chastity. He'd take convincing, so you'll need to take convincing. And I'm going to place your sweet little pussy strictly off limits for their cocks - until I'm sure we're pregnant, it's my playground and no one else's."

Priya giggled, lightly stroking Mary's now fully erect cock. The older woman growled and gently bit Priya's shoulder, leaving tooth marks embedded in her skin. "Distracting little minx. Fine. Enough of this for now. I'll arrange the dates for the next couple of days. Now... do you want to watch Roxy taking an unwitting twenty-something college jock who was, he swears, completely straight before he met her, or the Choudhury twins with the woman you saw in the first picture?"

Priya licked her lips and thought about it, then said, "both? Choudhurys first, though."

Mary slid her hands under Priya's thighs and hoisted her up, positioning the smaller girl over the tip of her cock. Priya reached down to help guide Mary into her, giving a throaty moan as she was opened up again. Once safely settled with most of Mary inside her, Mary opened up one of the video files and hit play. As the woman, so much shorter than the twins that flanked her, was led into frame on a leash attached to a collar, Mary gave a soft sigh.

Priya's head turned, a look of concern on her face. It wasn't the usual sort of sound Mary made when inside her. She sounded sad, regretful even. It made Priya's stomach clench. "What's wrong?"

"Oh... oh nothing for you to worry about, baby. I'm sorry. It's just... I miss her still, sometimes."

"Who?" Priya's voice was gentle. For a moment the cock stretching her pussy open was forgotten as she reached up and cupped Mary's cheek in her small hand.

Mary pointed at the screen. "Her. Sophia. Brad's birth mother. We had some wonderful years together before... well, anyway. I at least have recordings like this to remember her by. She would have really liked you, you know."

"Even though I was fucking her wife?"

"Especially then. Sophia had a... very open attitude to sex. Complete opposite of her son, as it turns out. She would have enthusiastically encouraged me to fuck you _way_ before I finally did. And maybe if she'd still been with us, she could have kept Brad from adopting this silly mindset of his. She could convince anyone to do anything. That was her gift."

Mary shook herself and directed Priya's attention back to the screen, wiping away the tears that were forming once the girl's attention was focused on the scene before them once again. Sophia was straddling one of the twins' face, her pussy being presumably expertly eaten while the other fucked the small woman's ass in long, smooth strokes. Sophia was truly tiny next to these two, and so she could just reach the head of the cock in front of her. She sucked eagerly on it, drooling down the shaft as her hands worked over the rest of it.

Mary nuzzled at Priya's earlobe, flicking it with her tongue. "Biggest slut I ever knew, save maybe for you. We'll see. Either way if she were here she'd be telling me I'm wasting an opportunity to make sure you get good and knocked up, so..."

She leaned back in the seat, spread her legs and got Priya's feet planted on her thighs. "Ride me, babygirl. Ride your Mommy's cock like you mean it."


End file.
